Sujeto 0666
by Cris Snape
Summary: 4.400 aparecieron de la nada en un pequeño lago de Estados Unidos. Clemente era uno de ellos. Escrito para el reto "Jugando con el tiempo" del "Foro de las Expansiones"


**SUJETO 0666**

 **Por Cris Snape**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _El Potterverso es de Rowling. La Magia Hispanii fue creada por Sorg-esp. "Los 4.400" es una serie de la cadena USA Network creada y escrita por Scott Peters y René Echevarria y producida por la CBS y unos cuantos más._

 _Esta historia participa en el reto_ _ **"Jugando con el tiempo"**_ _del_ _ **"Foro de las Expansiones"**_

* * *

 _ **Desierto de los Monegros, Huesca. Año 1924.**_

Clemente caminaba dando grandes zancadas. La luna menguante apenas iluminaba la senda, pero a él no le hacía falta porque conocía aquella tierra como la palma de su mano. Las trampas para cazar conejos estaban a unos metros de distancia, entre unos matorrales, y esperaba haber cogido un par de piezas.

Debía andarse con cuidado. Si le pillaban cazando ilegalmente podrían darle una buena tunda. De hecho, conociendo a don Abundio posiblemente pasaría la noche en el cuartelillo de la guardia civil. Pese al riesgo, merecía la pena intentarlo. El invierno estaba siendo muy duro y eran muchos los vecinos del pueblo que pasaban hambre. En casa solían comerse todos los conejos, pero si sobraba algo lo intercambiaban por alimentos a los que era más difícil acceder.

Pese a la oscuridad y la distancia, Clemente vio que había un animal atrapado en el cepo más cercano. Sonriendo, apretó el paso y llegó a él. Todavía estaba caliente por lo que no debía llevar mucho tiempo muerto. Y estaba gordo, así que madre podría hacer un buen guiso que llenaría sus barrigas de comida.

Liberó al animal de la trampa y lo metió en un saco. Debían ser las tres de la madrugada y hacía un frío de tres pares de narices. Clemente se incorporó, preparándose para buscar en la siguiente trampa, pero se vio interrumpido por una luz cegadora que iluminó todo el cielo.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de desaparecer.

* * *

 _ **Highland Beach, Estados Unidos. Año 2004.**_

Clemente abrió los ojos. La luz aún seguía allí, cegándolo por completo. Un extraño zumbido atronaba sus oídos y, aunque intentó alzar los brazos para taparse las orejas, no pudo moverse. Quiso gritar, correr, huir de lo que fuera que hubiera en el cielo, pero estaba paralizado. Y justo cuando estaba a punto de sucumbir ante el pánico, la luz desapareció y el ruido cesó dando paso al silencio más estremecedor que había experimentado en toda su vida.

El aire que había estado reteniendo en sus pulmones fue liberado y sólo entonces fue capaz de distinguir el entorno que le rodeaba. De no ser un hombre joven y fuerte, perfectamente podría haber sufrido un infarto.

Ya no estaba en casa, rodeado por aquel cruel desierto capaz de matar al primer incauto que se perdiera entre sus recovecos. A sus pies, las aguas oscuras de un lago frío le mojaron las botas. Un poco más allá, laderas repletas de árboles que, supuso, serían verdes y grandes. Y a su alrededor decenas de personas, quizás miles.

Se frotó los ojos con fuerza. Aquello no era posible. Era de noche y no se veía con total claridad, pero se daba cuenta de que todas aquellas personas vestían de forma extraña. Y aunque al principio permanecieron en silencio, cuando empezaron a hablar no fue capaz de entenderles.

Con toda probabilidad, eran demonios venidos de otro mundo. Clemente quiso alejarse de ellos, pero le fue imposible huir de la multitud. Muerto de miedo, se puso a rezar.

* * *

 _ **Centro de Internamiento de "Los 4.400". Días después.**_

Clemente se llevó el filete de pescado a la boca y le dio un buen mordisco. No se parecía en nada a un buen chorizo, pero estaba bueno. Aunque estaba encerrado en ese lugar tan extraño, al menos le estaban alimentando correctamente. Cuando apareció en el lago no fue consciente del hambre que tenía, aunque horas después las tripas le rugieron como si llevara siglos sin probar bocado.

No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando. Después de lo del lago, le habían llevado de un sitio para otro sin darle muchas explicaciones. Y si lo habían hecho no se había enterado porque allí sólo hablaba en cristiano la mujer que le había preguntado su nombre. _"Clemente Ruiz Martínez"_ , respondió él, contento porque al fin entendía a alguien. Quiso plantearle cientos de dudas, pero ella se limitó a escribir su nombre en un papel que le pegó en el pecho. Desde entonces era 0666-Clemente Ruiz Martínez.

Le habían quitado su ropa y a cambio lucía un extraño uniforme de color marrón claro que le quedaba grande. Siempre había sido un hombre delgado, pero después del último invierno había perdido bastante peso. Alguien que parecía un médico le había examinado esa misma mañana, pero sin hablarle. Nunca le hablaban.

Miró a su alrededor. Otras personas del lago parecían haber hecho amistad, pero él estaba solo. Solo, confuso y asustado, aunque dejándose llevar porque tenía la sensación de que era lo mejor que podía hacer dadas las circunstancias.

—Así que te llamas Clemente. ¿Eres español?

Clemente se levantó de un brinco, alarmado porque alguien se había dirigido a él. Era una mujer joven de pelo negro y ojos grandes que le sonreía como algunas mujeres sonríen al ver un bebé recién nacido.

—¿Qué?

—Yo soy 1.023 —Señaló el cartel de su pecho—. Me llamo Lucía Carrión y desaparecí en 2001. ¿Y tú?

Clemente no daba crédito. Y eso que en los últimos días le habían pasado cosas muy, pero que muy raras. ¿Una mujer hablándole así, con esa desvergüenza? Y diciéndole cosas que no tenían ningún sentido.

—Yo… No…

—Me parece que no te estás enterando de nada —La mujer se sentó y le invitó a hacer lo mismo—. ¿Hablas inglés?

A Clemente no le quedó más remedio que hacerle caso. Negó con la cabeza a modo de respuesta y se dio cuenta de que la mano izquierda le estaba empezando a temblar.

—Pobre —La mujer le dio una palmadita en el hombro—. Dime una cosa, Clemente. ¿En qué año crees que estamos?

—¿Qué?

—Sólo contesta.

Clemente miró a su alrededor. Todo era tan extraño que ya no sabía ni qué pensar.

—En 1924.

La tal Lucía soltó un silbidito largo y agudo.

—Pues siento tener que decírtelo, pero estamos en 2004.

Clemente abrió los ojos como platos y no supo qué decir. Esa mujer debía estar loca, de ahí su extraño comportamiento.

—¿Has visto la televisión?

—¿La qué?

—La televisión.

Lucía señaló la caja negra que colgaba de la pared en un extremo de la sala. Clemente la había visto antes, pero no se había parado a mirarla porque la encontraba demasiado rara. Demoníaca.

—Esa gente —Bajó el tono de voz, preocupado por las personas de su interior—. ¿Están atrapados?

—No —La mujer sonrió con condescendencia—. Es una historia muy larga de contar, pero hemos viajado al futuro. En mi caso han sido cuatro años. En el tuyo, ochenta.

—Eso… —Clemente no quería creerla, pero había demasiadas evidencias a su alrededor—. No puede ser.

—Yo tampoco lo entiendo, pero así es.

—Pero —Estaba a punto de empezar a tartamudear—. Es brujería.

—Puede ser —Lucía se encogió de hombros—. O a lo mejor es un experimento del gobierno. O los extraterrestres.

—¿Quiénes?

—Da igual. Lo importante es que ahora estamos aquí.

Clemente volvió a examinar todo lo que le rodeaba. Esa gente tan rara, los objetos desconocidos, las imágenes de la caja mágica… Todo era tan perturbador que no era capaz de pensar con claridad. Y lo que esa mujer estaba diciendo no ayudaba mucho. Era una locura, pero algo le decía que tenía razón. No existía una explicación coherente para aquello.

—¿Y qué vamos a hacer ahora?

Lucía se encogió de hombros y no supo qué responder. Fuera lo que fuera, no dependía de ellos.

* * *

—¿Dónde estabas cuándo desapareciste?

Desde aquella primera conversación, Lucía y él se habían vuelto inseparables. No tenían la menor idea de si había más compatriotas entre los 4.400 aparecidos y tampoco se habían puesto a buscarlos. Se pasaban el día hablando. O mejor dicho, era Lucía la que le explicaba cómo era el mundo en aquel supuesto futuro. Él sólo escuchaba e intentaba asimilar toda esa información, cosa que no le resultaba fácil en absoluto.

—Estaba a un par de kilómetros de mi pueblo. Había ido a ver si algún conejo había caído en mis trampas. No podía verme nadie porque el dueño de las tierras no dejaba que nadie cazara allí, así que fui de madrugada.

Lucía asintió. Clemente le despertaba una gran ternura. Si alguna vez salían de allí, le resultaría muy difícil adaptarse al mundo que le esperaba en el exterior, tan distinto al que una vez le acogió.

—¿Pillaste alguno?

—Uno bien gordo. Mi madre hubiera hecho un buen guiso con él.

Se produjo un silencio. Clemente no hablaba sobre ello, pero suponía que todos los que alguna vez formaron parte de su vida ya estarían muertos. De hecho, si de verdad estaba en el año 2004 él también debería estarlo. Pero no. En lugar de ser un difunto o un viejo centenario, era un joven nacido el primer día del año 1900.

—¿Dónde estabas tú?

—Había salido de fiesta con unas amigas y me estaba enrollando con un tipo en el aparcamiento de una discoteca.

Clemente alzó las cejas. Lucía a veces pronunciaba palabras que no tenían mucho sentido. ¿Enrollar? ¿Cómo las persianas? Menos mal que podía deducir su significado por el contexto. Aquello le escandalizó, aunque no tenía ni idea de qué eran un aparcamiento y una discoteca.

—Si hubieras vivido en mi pueblo, te hubieran tachado de fresca.

Temió ofenderla aunque no fuera su intención, pero lo que Lucía hizo fue carcajearse.

—¡Eso por lo menos! Tuve suerte por haber nacido en los ochenta.

—Sí, claro —Clemente carraspeó—. ¿Qué pasó con el hombre? —Ante la mirada de extrañeza de la chica, añadió algo más—. El que estaba contigo esa noche.

—¡Oh, él! Pues no lo sé.

—A lo mejor también está aquí.

Lucía miró a su alrededor. Demasiada gente para reconocer el rostro de una persona que sólo había visto una vez en su vida y de la que no sabía ni el nombre.

—No lo creo. Apuesto a que se llevó un buen susto cuando me esfumé.

Clemente asintió, poniéndose en el lugar de aquel pobre desgraciado.

—¿Qué crees que pensarán sobre tu desaparición? —Preguntó, suponiendo que la familia de Lucía había pasado por algo similar a la suya. Sólo que los suyos nunca podrían descubrir la verdad.

—Imagino que se preocuparían bastante, aunque por otro lado… —Lucía suspiró—. Yo era de las que solían desaparecer.

—¿Te ha pasado esto antes? —Inquirió Clemente, alarmado. Nadie podía tener tan mala suerte. Ella se rió.

—Claro que no. Me refiero a que siempre me gustó ir por libre. Me marché de casa con dieciséis años y podía pasarme meses sin dar señales de vida. Es posible que todo el mundo pensara que había decidido irme por ahí. Una vez estuve en Somalia, ¿sabes?

—¿Somalia? Ni siquiera sé qué es eso.

—Es un país de África.

—¡África! —Clemente no había ido a la escuela, pero había escuchado historias sobre esa tierra salvaje y hostil—. ¿Y para qué fuiste allí?

—Para ayudar, supongo —Lucía se encogió de hombros.

En realidad había sido un acto impulsivo y dudaba de que su presencia allí hubiera supuesto más que una molestia para sus compañeros de viaje, pero prefirió no pensar en ello.

—Las mujeres del futuro sois raras —Soltó Clemente de sopetón—. Mírate. No estás casada, no tienes hijos y te fuiste de casa tú sola. Me temo que no me resultará fácil encontrar una esposa.

Lucía tuvo que reírse de nuevo.

—¿Eso es lo que quieres?

—Mírame. Si no me caso me quedaré solterón.

—En estos tiempos ser soltero tiene muchas ventajas, Clemente —Lucía le apretó un brazo con cariño—. Ya verás cómo nadie pensará que eres un solterón.

El joven asintió, procurando que no se le notara lo asustado que estaba. Sabía que muchos de los aparecidos querían irse de allí y volver a sus hogares, pero él prefería quedarse en el centro para siempre. Ya se había acostumbrado a esa vida y le aterraba pensar en el nuevo mundo que le esperaba fuera. Sabía muy bien cómo sobrevivir en su pueblo de los años veinte, pero el futuro era tan distinto y estaba tan solo que no sabía qué podría hacer una vez fuera de allí.

—Si nos dejan ir, ¿volverás a casa?

—Es posible, al menos por un tiempo —Lucía dejó de tocarle, consciente de que él no se encontraba del todo cómodo cuando lo hacía—. Supongo que a estas alturas ya les habrán explicado a mis padres lo que pasó y querrán tenerme cerca, pero no voy a quedarme con ellos para siempre. Para mí es como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado.

—Ni para mí —Clemente agitó la cabeza, asaltada otra vez por el recuerdo de su familia.

—Sé lo que estás pensando —Lucía le miró con pena y comprensión. Él se ruborizó un poco—. Te das cuenta de que han pasado ochenta años y que lo más posible es que los tuyos ya no estén.

Clemente abrió la boca, pero fue incapaz de decir nada.

—No te preocupes por eso. A lo mejor tienes un sobrino nieto que puede hacerse cargo de ti. Y si no es así, siempre puedes venirte conmigo.

—¿Contigo?

—Claro. Para eso están los amigos.

Clemente se quedó inmóvil, mirándola, y supo que junto a ella estaría a salvo.

* * *

 _Luz. Zumbidos. Agua. Frío y calor._

 _Sombras. Susurros. Manos tocándole._

 _Está inmóvil, recostado boca arriba sobre una camilla. No puede ver nada. La luz le ciega por completo. Siente unas correas apresando sus muñecas y sus tobillos. Ve figuras a su alrededor. Susurran palabras que no entiende. Luces de colores flotando sobre su cabeza._

 _Abre la boca. No puede hablar. Quiere gritar porque tiene sed y la garganta le arde. Un rostro pálido y unos ojos negros como la noche. Está muy cerca y le dice algo. "Calma. Estarás bien"_

 _Un palo de madera. Más palabras extrañas. Un rayo azul que le rodea._

 _Y grita de pura agonía, aunque no produzca ningún sonido._

* * *

—Lucía, ¿te acuerdas de algo?

Esa mañana estaban muy callados. Clemente no había dormido nada bien por culpa de una pesadilla. Se despertó a media noche, cubierto por media docena de mantas que no recordaba haber cogido y sudando como sólo se sudaba en su pueblo durante el verano.

La mujer, que hasta ese momento había estado con los ojos clavados en la pantalla de la televisión (Clemente se recordaba constantemente que su nombre no era caja mágica), giró la cabeza para mirarlo. Aunque la pregunta hubiera sonado un poco vaga, sabía muy bien a qué se refería.

—Sólo recuerdo la luz en el aparcamiento y el lago, nada de los cuatro años que pasaron entre un momento y otro.

—Yo… He tenido sueños. Pesadillas, más bien.

Lucía le miró fijamente y tuvo la sensación de que tal vez le había mentido al decir que no recordaba nada.

—¿Qué clase de sueños?

—Extraños, no sé —Clemente se encogió de hombros—. Estaba tumbado y había gente a mi alrededor y… Rayos de colores.

Lucía siguió mirándole sin decir nada. Estuvo tanto tiempo quieta y callada que el joven empezó a sentirse incómodo. Cuando habló, cambió totalmente el tema de conversación.

—He oído algunos rumores. Los aparecidos de Estados Unidos dicen que van a dejarnos ir.

—¿Qué?

Clemente se envaró. Si había una cosa que pudiera preocuparlo más que las pesadillas, era la perspectiva de salir de allí.

—Por lo que he oído, ya se han puesto en contacto con los gobiernos de nuestros países y vamos a volver a casa.

Todos menos los rusos y los chinos. Eso fue lo que le dijo un hombre mayor que no se cansaba de repetir que lo primero que haría sería viajar a Nueva York porque fue allí donde desapareció, allá por los años setenta.

—Ya.

—No te veo muy contento.

—Ya sabes por qué.

Lucía suspiró y le cogió la mano. Con cada toque, Clemente se había ido acostumbrando al contacto físico.

—Seguro que alguien ha buscado a tu familia.

—¿Y qué?

—Clemente…

—No quiero ser una carga para nadie —Se puso en pie, sintiendo como la rabia le subía por la garganta—. Y no entiendo nada. ¿Quién me llevó? ¿Por qué? ¿Dónde he estado los últimos ochenta años?

Y lo peor, ¿qué iba a hacer ahora?

—No encajo en tu mundo, Lucía. Da igual lo que digas. No pinto nada lejos de este sitio.

Señaló todo lo que le rodeaba. Algunos aparecidos le miraban puesto que había alzado la voz, pero la mayoría le ignoraba como venían haciendo desde que llegaran al lago. Todos en esa sala estaban igual de confusos y posiblemente sentirían la misma rabia y miedo que él, pero al menos tendrían un lugar adónde ir. A él le habían robado la vida y ni siquiera sabía quién había sido. Si los tuviera delante, les estrangularía con sus propias manos.

Clemente se quedó sin respiración cuando, sin venir a cuento, tres sillas cercanas volaron por los aires. Fueron muchos más los ojos que se volvieron hacia él. Bajó los brazos despacio, extrañamente calmado, como si toda la ira se hubiera drenado a través de sus manos.

Lucía le miró con la boca abierta y le instó a tomar asiento.

—Vendrás conmigo —Habló con esa seguridad que la caracterizaba—. No vas a estar solo.

—Pero…

—Te voy a enseñar a vivir en el siglo XXI, Clemente. Aprenderás a leer y a escribir. Encontraremos una forma para que te ganes la vida. Haremos que parezcas un chico de los de hoy. Ya lo verás.

—Pero… No quiero ser una carga para ti.

—No lo serás.

—Lucía.

—Basta de protestas.

Clemente sabía muy bien que ella siempre se salía con la suya, así que guardó silencio. Y aunque no le parecía adecuado decirlo, le estaba muy agradecido por querer ayudarle a sobrevivir en un mundo que se le antojaba ciertamente hostil.

* * *

 _ **Madrid. Tres semanas después.**_

Carrascosa se llevó la mano derecha a la cabeza por tercera vez en menos de cinco minutos. En su rutina habitual apenas visitaba el mundo muggle y, aunque algunos individuos le observaran con una mezcla de curiosidad y temor, no tenía problemas a la hora de mostrar el tercer ojo ubicado en su nuca. Por desgracia, la misión que le había llevado al aeropuerto de Barajas ameritaba el uso de una peluca que picaba como si tuviera mil demonios arañándole la piel.

Miró de reojo a la mujer que le acompañaba. Milagros llevaba un traje de chaqueta azul marino y lucía la misma trenza larga y apretada de todos los días. Por norma general, nunca trabajaban juntos. Todos en el Departamento de Misterios sabían que eran enemigos enconados y que se disputaban su jefatura. Carrascosa le había ganado la partida, pero era consciente de que ella no se rendía. Permanecía a la espera de que cometiera el más mínimo descuido para hacerse con su puesto.

Si se veían obligados a colaborar se debía a la gravedad del asunto. Semanas atrás, miles de personas habían surgido de la nada en Estados Unidos. Las autoridades mágicas del país se habían hecho cargo de la investigación y, aunque les pusieron al tanto de algunos detalles, se mostraron tan vagos y misteriosos como era habitual en ellos.

Entre los cuatro mil cuatrocientos desaparecidos había siete españoles. De ellos, cinco fueron identificados como brujos que habían desaparecido en algún momento de los últimos cincuenta años. Por un instante, Carrascosa temió que Naím Bennasar fuera uno de ellos, pero por fortuna su nombre no estaba en la lista.

Los inefables eran conscientes de que ocuparse de los magos sería relativamente sencillo. Aunque llevaran décadas desaparecidos, eran capaces de entender una parte de lo que les había pasado. El problema eran los muggles. Habían sido arrancados de sus vidas normales y corrientes y volvían a un mundo que no era el suyo. Por lo que los estadounidenses les habían contado, era posible que lo hubieran hecho con ciertas capacidades especiales.

En Estados Unidos ya estaban estudiando a algunos de esos muggles. Ignoraban qué les había pasado durante el tiempo que estuvieron desaparecidos y por el momento no se habían mostrado muy hábiles a la hora de lidiar con los problemas que estaban ocasionando, pero Carrascosa entendía que necesitaran tiempo. Él, por su parte, se sentía aliviado por tener que ocuparse sólo de dos personas. Un hombre y una mujer.

—Ahí están.

Milagros no esperó a que localizara a los recién llegados. Empezó a caminar dando grandes zancadas y dejándolo atrás de forma descarada. Era una mujer talentosa, nadie podía negárselo, pero Carrascosa no soportaba su altanería ni su competitividad. No tardó nada en darle alcance, aunque para entonces ya estaba conversando con uno de los funcionarios llegados del otro lado del océano.

Era un auror. Aunque no llevara uniforme, su pose le delataba. Carrascosa recordó al cenutrio de López y se preguntó si estaría al tanto de lo ocurrido. Por el momento, se había decidido que los aurores no intervinieran, cosa que le causaba gran satisfacción. Tenía mucho trabajo por delante y no quería a nadie metiendo las narices en sus asuntos. Bastante tenía con soportar a Milagros. Le indignaba pensar que no podría librarse de ella.

Tras intercambiar unas palabras, llegó el momento de llevarse a los aparecidos. Los muggles parecían bastante fuera de lugar, especialmente uno de ellos. Estaba a punto de sufrir una apoplejía y Carrascosa supuso que era el que llevaba ochenta años fuera de combate. Estaba alucinando y no era para menos. A él le hubiera pasado algo parecido si hubiese viajado en el tiempo.

* * *

Clemente estaba en un hotel. En su vida anterior había relacionado esos lugares con el dinero y la excelencia, pero el futuro también era distinto en eso.

La habitación eran muy grande y lujosa. Tenía un gran balcón que daba a la calle y una cama gigantesca. Cuando se asomó al cuarto de baño, no se atrevió a tocar nada por si lo rompía. Y en cuanto a la sala de estar, el sillón era lo más cómodo que había probado nunca y tenía su propia caja mágica.

La mujer que lo llevó hasta allí le dijo que se pusiera cómodo y que podía hacer lo que quisiera siempre y cuando permaneciera dentro de la habitación. Clemente había revisado los muebles para descubrir que dentro de uno había cosas que eran comida aunque no tuvieran pinta de serlo. Ni chorizos ni cuñas de queso, en todo caso.

Pese a las comodidades que le rodeaban, no se sentía a gusto. De hecho, no se fiaba de la gente que había ido a recogerlos después de aquel viaje eterno en el pájaro de hierro gigante. Lo peor de todo era que lo habían separado de Lucía. A ella se la habían llevado junto a otros cuatro, mientras que a él lo dejaron solo con una mujer a la que no conocía de nada. También era una aparecida, pero no le habló como Lucía. Se mantuvo a su lado, tiesa como el palo de una escoba y con los labios apretados.

Sabía que la desconocida estaba en la habitación de al lado, pero no tenía noticias de Lucía. Si al menos la hubiera visto por el hotel, se sentiría mucho más tranquilo. Después de todo ella le había prometido que podría irse a su casa pero no podría cumplir dicha promesa si no volvían a verse.

Clemente suspiró. Se puso en pie y comenzó a caminar por el cuarto. Ya había cotilleado todos los rincones exceptuando el baño y empezaba a aburrirse. Y a impacientarse también. En el centro de internamiento nadie les había dado demasiadas explicaciones, pero al menos no había estado tan solo.

Se acercó a la ventana y observó las calles. Nunca antes había estado en una ciudad, aunque no le pareció demasiado moderna. En Estados Unidos tuvo ocasión de ver grandes rascacielos de aspecto frío e impersonal, pero Madrid era distinto. Más acogedor y parecido a lo que siempre imaginó que era una ciudad.

No obstante había notado detalles un poco extraños. Supuso que eran cosas del futuro, pero desde el balcón de su habitación podía ver como la gente agitaba un palo de madera y conseguía lo que quería. Sin saber muy bien por qué, se le ocurrió la peregrina idea de que él también podía hacer cosas como aquella. De hecho, en los últimos días habían sucedido acontecimientos cuanto menos perturbadores.

El primero que podía recordar fue el de las sillas voladoras. Después hubo otros, aunque lo más llamativo era lo que pasaba cuando se despertaba. Al principio creó que eran solo imaginaciones suyas, pero con el paso de los días comprendió que era real. Y es que su cama levitaba mientras dormía. Posiblemente debería estar asustado por ello, pero la verdad era que le parecía algo fantástico.

Se lo había comentado a Lucía. Aunque le aseguró que a ella no le sucedía nada parecido, tuvo la sensación de que le ocultaba algo. Su amiga de vez en cuando ponía esa expresión extraña de mujer que sabe mucho más de lo que dice y Clemente la encontraba fascinante. Hubiera querido preguntarle muchas más cosas aparte de las que hablaron en Estados Unidos, pero no sería posible hasta que no averiguara su paradero.

Pensó en marcharse para ver si daba con ella, pero desechó la idea al recordar lo que había pasado cuando se acercó a la puerta antes. Al echar mano del picaporte había descubierto que estaba encerrado, llevándose el consabido disgusto. No le gustaba nada esa situación y pensaba quejarse en cuanto tuviera ocasión. Si es que la había porque empezaba a creer que se habían olvidado de él.

Finalmente, cuando llevaba más de tres horas de encierro forzoso, alguien fue a verle. Pensó que se trataría de algún desconocido de aspecto extraño, así que se llevó una buena alegría cuando vio a Lucía. Se había hecho algo distinto en el pelo y llevaba una ropa que le sentaba realmente bien. Le pareció que estaba muy guapa y, al mirar de reojo un espejo, se sintió muy poquita cosa a su lado.

—Hola Clemente, ¿cómo estás?

Aburrido. Cansado. Confuso. Enfadado.

—Bien… ¡Has venido!

—Pues claro. Te prometí que vendrías conmigo y aquí estoy.

—¿Has venido a por mí?

—Obviamente.

Le sonrió. Clemente se acercó a ella y estuvo a punto de abrazarla. Menos mal que se contuvo en el último momento.

—Entonces, ¿puedo irme de este sitio?

Lucía echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Lo que veía parecía gustarle.

—Si yo estuviera en tu lugar me aprovecharía de la generosidad del Ministerio. Me daría un buen baño de burbujas, pediría un montón de comida al servicio de habitaciones y dormiría en esa cama gigante. Incluso saltaría en ella.

Clemente alzó las cejas. El sentido común le decía que sólo los niños saltaban en las camas, pero no le hubiera importado hacerlo de la mano de su amiga. Aunque por otro lado, ¿por qué no intentarlo?

—Hagamos todo eso. Juntos.

Lucía miró a su espalda, cerró la puerta y se echó a reír. Esa noche iba a ser muy divertida. Ya iba siendo hora de que el pobre Clemente descubriera las ventajas del siglo XXI.

* * *

En los últimos días apenas había salido de la casa que Lucía tenía en Madrid. Estaba en ese barrio un poco raro en el que la gente actuaba de forma extraña. Era bonita y poco a poco se iba llenando de cacharros tecnológicos modernos. Los padres de Lucía habían ido de visita unas cuantas veces, aunque Clemente no supo cómo comportarse con ellos. Podrían pensar que era un crápula que pretendía abusar de su hija o algo peor. No estaba seguro de que prometerles que sus intenciones eran honestas fuera a servir de ayuda.

Lucía salía más a menudo. Iba a comprar ropa, libros, objetos modernos e incluso ropa para él. Clemente se mostró reticente cuando le enseñó las zapatillas deportivas, pero ahora las adoraba. Eran tan cómodas que andar con ellas era igual que flotar.

Su compañera también le había prometido que iba a enseñarle a leer y a escribir y para ello había comprado unos libros que los niños pequeños utilizaban para tales menesteres. Clemente se sentía un poco ridículo a veces, pero ciertamente funcionaba. Ya se sabía el abecedario y era todo un experto trazando vocales. Lo difícil era unir las letras, por supuesto, pero Lucía aseguraba que con un poco de práctica no tardaría en convertirse en un experto.

Tenía mucho que aprender. Sabía muy bien que si tenía techo y comida era gracias a ella. En cuanto se acostumbrara a la vida allí, buscaría algún trabajo. Siempre se le habían dado bien las tareas del campo, así que seguramente podría dedicarse a eso. Por mucho que se hubiera modernizado la sociedad, el campo siempre sería el campo y alguien debía encargarse de sembrar el trigo y recoger las cosechas. Aunque a lo mejor existían máquinas que se ocupaban de eso, vete a saber.

Clemente solía pasar mucho rato sentado frente a la televisión porque, según Lucía, podía serle de mucha utilidad. Él no terminaba de entender cómo era posible que hubiera gente ahí dentro, pero terminó por aceptar que el futuro era así de raro y misterioso.

Había programas que no le gustaban nada. Solían salir personas que gritaban todo el rato y hablaban sobre cosas que hacían otras personas. Eran unos chismosos igualitos que los cotillas del pueblo. Los noticiarios tampoco eran de su agrado. En realidad resultaban muy útiles puesto que eran una ventana abierta al mundo, pero existían otras formas de visitar lugares lejanos: los documentales.

Eso sí que era bueno. Los había de toda clase y a Clemente le gustaban especialmente los de animales. Lucía incluso le había llevado unos círculos plateados que se metían en un cacharro y que eran la colección de "El Hombre y la Tierra". Félix Rodríguez de la Fuente se había convertido en su ídolo.

En esas estaba esa tarde. Con los ojos abiertos como platos había presenciado como un águila cazaba una cabra montesa. Estaba tan fascinado que ni siquiera tenía palabras para expresar lo que sentía. De hecho, estaba tan concentrado en la televisión que no se dio cuenta de que varios objetos levitaban a su alrededor.

Lucía, quien había salido a hacer unos recados, fue testigo de ello cuando volvió a casa. Cualquier otra persona en su situación hubiera huido despavorida, pero ella ya se esperaba que ocurriera algo parecido porque los inefables la habían puesto en antecedentes.

Y es que Clemente no sabía demasiadas cosas sobre su única amiga. Era verdad que había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, pero alcanzaba a comprender parte de lo prometido gracias a su condición. Porque su compañero había vuelto al futuro con unas capacidades que antes no estaban allí, pero ella seguía siendo la misma. De hecho, una de las primeras cosas que hizo al volver a España fue viajar a Sevilla para comprar una varita. La suya se había perdido al otro lado.

El inefable Carrascosa había hablado largo y tendido con ella y los cuatro magos aparecidos. Les había comunicado que según las investigaciones del Departamento de Magia de Estados Unidos, un setenta y cinco por ciento de los aparecidos eran brujos y que los que más les preocupaban eran los muggles. Muchos de ellos tenían poderes y, por lo que Lucía había observado, Clemente también.

Carrascosa había dicho que si no encontraban a nadie que pudiera hacerse cargo de Clemente y la otra muggle aparecida, serían llevados a una casa aislada y quedarían bajo la tutela del Ministerio hasta que conocieran la naturaleza de sus poderes. Por lo que sabía, la mujer muggle era capaz de comunicarse con gente muerta. Clemente parecía tener un don para hacer que las cosas flotaran.

La cuestión era que se había ofrecido voluntaria para ocuparse de él. Se había encariñado durante su estancia en el centro de internamiento y le daba mucha pena dejarlo solo. No se trataba únicamente de sus nuevas capacidades. El pobre había pasado ochenta años en un limbo perdido y no sabía cómo moverse en el futuro. Lucía estaba dispuesta a cuidarle como nunca había cuidado a nadie. Iba a guiarle y a enseñarle hasta que estuviera preparado para valerse por sí mismo.

Clemente estaba tan absorto en la televisión que no se percató de su llegada. Sin embargo, en un momento dado giró la cabeza y la vio allí parada. Los objetos que hasta entonces habían flotado alegremente se precipitaron contra el suelo y él se levantó y puso cara de espanto. Ya estaba acostumbrado a que esos acontecimientos pasaran a su alrededor, pero no quería que nadie lo supiera. Posiblemente Lucía pensaba que estaba poseído por un demonio.

—Yo…— Quiso excusarse. Podría haberse hecho el tonto, pero no tenía sentido—. No sé… Yo no…

—Déjalo, Clemente —Lucía hizo un gesto con la mano y tomó asiento como si nada estuviera ocurriendo—. He visto lo que estaba pasando.

—Pero…

—No te preocupes. No me parece nada raro.

—¿No?

—Siéntate. Tenemos que hablar.

Le hizo caso. Lucía era una mujer que siempre hablaba con mucha seguridad en sí misma y era imposible no obedecer. Se sentó despacio, mirándola de reojo y temiendo que llamara a la guardia civil de un momento a otro.

—Esta mañana he leído el periódico. Había un artículo muy interesante sobre los aparecidos de Estados Unidos —Clemente la miró fijamente—. En él hablaban de algunas personas capaces de hacer cosas que antes no hacían.

—¿Qué clase de cosas?

—Crear campos magnéticos a su alrededor —Clemente alzó las cejas. No tenía ni idea de lo que era un campo magnético. A lo mejor debía ver menos documentales sobre animales y más sobre ciencia—. O levitar objetos.

Como él. Clemente tragó saliva. Ahora era cuando le acusaba de ser un fenómeno. Que él supiera, Lucía no era capaz de hacer nada fuera de lo común.

—Me apuesto lo que sea a que te pasas horas mirando por la ventana —Aunque el cambio de tema le pilló desprevenido, asintió—. Sin duda habrás observado que la gente tiene comportamientos fuera de lo común.

—En el futuro todo está fuera de lo común.

—Sin duda hay muchos adelantos tecnológicos, pero no me refiero a eso.

—¿A qué te refieres entonces?

Lucía se lo pensó durante unos segundos, hasta que sacó de entre su ropa un palo de madera similar al que usaban las personas de la calle. En su opinión, tenía un aspecto más rústico pero no era menos extraño que la televisión o los teléfonos móviles. La modernidad le sobrepasaba la mayor parte del tiempo.

—A la magia.

—¿Qué?

—Esta casa está ubicada en el barrio mágico de Madrid. Todos nuestros vecinos son brujos. Yo soy bruja.

Clemente parpadeó. De todas las cosas disparatadas que había visto y oído en los últimos tiempos, esa era la que más.

—No puede ser.

—¿Te apetece comer algo? Pide lo que quieras.

El joven se lo pensó. Consideraba aquel juego una tontería y creía que Lucía se estaba pasando de la raya, pero optó por seguirle la corriente.

—Quiero un plátano de Canarias. De esos pequeños con motitas negras. Que esté maduro, pero sin pasarse.

Para traerle ese manjar, Lucía tendría que ir a la tienda. Obviamente, Clemente se quedó boquiabierto cuando su amiga agitó el palo de madera y un plátano de aspecto delicioso apareció ante sus ojos.

Se levantó de un salto y estuvo a punto de caerse al suelo tras tropezar con una silla.

—¿Cómo has…?

—Te lo he dicho. Soy una bruja. Y puedo hacer más cosas si quieres.

—¡No! Te creo.

Lucía sonrió y guardó la varita. También se puso en pie y se acercó lentamente a él. Pese a lo que había hecho, no parecía una amenaza. Y sujetaba el plátano que seguía teniendo muy buena pinta.

—No me mires con esa cara. Después de lo que he visto en los últimos días, es posible que tú también hayas vuelto convertido en un mago.

Clemente estuvo a punto de desmayarse. Por suerte era un hombre fuere aunque la vista se le nublara y…

Lucía detuvo su caída antes de que se estrellara contra el suelo.

* * *

 _ **Desierto de los Monegros, Huesca. Año 2004.**_

Clemente era un hombre de pelo en pecho. Le habían pasado muchas cosas últimamente, pero eso no significaba que pudiera esconder la cabeza debajo de la tierra y hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada. La cuestión era que había pasado ocho décadas desaparecido y que había vuelto convertido en un mago.

Lucía le explicó que su caso era muy extraño y que los inefables no contaban con casos documentados. O eso decían ellos. Le explicó que, aunque librarse de la magia no era imposible, lo mejor que podía hacer era acostumbrarse a su nueva condición y aprender a controlar sus poderes. De momento lo único que hacía era levitar cosas, pero si se esforzaba y entrenaba todos los días, posiblemente mejoraría en eso y podría desarrollar otras capacidades.

Clemente no estaba seguro de querer hacerlo, pero sabía que Lucía tenía razón. Además, él siempre había mirado los problemas de frente. Por eso fue un cazador furtivo capaz de enfrentarse al miedo que le producía pensar que podrían arrestarle. Por eso se lo habían llevado aquella noche del campo, cuando estaba solo e indefenso. Y por eso había vuelto al lugar.

El desierto seguía siendo un desierto, pero resultaba aún más desolador que en el pasado. Cuando Clemente era un chaval, el pueblo estaba lleno de vida. Había vecinas gritonas, viejos con boinas y animales flacos. Ahora sólo quedaban cuatro casas hundidas y un montón de nada a su alrededor.

Lucía le había explicado que España estaba plagada de pueblos fantasmas. La gente los abandonaba en busca de un futuro mejor y eran devorados por las grandes ciudades con sus fábricas y sus oportunidades. Y Clemente encontraba el barrio mágico de Madrid bastante agradable, pero su pueblo era el lugar más maravilloso sobre la faz de la tierra y le partía el alma verlo así de destruido.

Se le ocurrió visitar el cementerio. Estaba ubicado en la parte trasera de la iglesia, que aún conservaba intacto su campanario. Lucía le dijo que posiblemente alguien había robado la campana, cosa que le pareció horrible.

Recordaba perfectamente dónde estaban las tumbas de sus seres queridos. Puede que para el mundo hubieran sido ocho décadas, pero él sólo llevaba un par de meses lejos de su hogar. Cuando se acercó a las lápidas de sus abuelos, descubrió que sus padres también estaban muertos. Las letras estaban tan deterioradas por el tiempo que no fue capaz de leer en qué año murieron.

—¿Todo bien?

Lucía le apretó un hombro y él no hizo ademán de apartarse. Sus roces eran tan habituales que ya no había lugar para la incomodidad. Giró la cabeza, agradeciéndole en silencio que hubiera querido acompañarle en un momento tan duro.

—Sabía que debían estar muertos, pero es triste descubrir que lo están de verdad —Suspiró, acariciando las letras labradas en la piedra—. He acertado a descifrar sus nombres. Mis abuelos están justo aquí y es lógico pensar que ellos están a su lado, pero no sé en qué año…

Lucía sonrió. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor para asegurarse de que estaban solos y pronunció un hechizo. De inmediato pudo ver las fechas. Madre y padre murieron en 1937, justo el mismo día.

—¿Qué les pasaría?

Clemente no tenía forma de saberlo. Lucía podía suponer que tendría algo que ver con la Guerra Civil, pero esa historia era demasiada larga de contar y su amigo no necesitaba oírla en ese momento.

—Siento lo que te ha ocurrido —Lucía se le agarró al brazo con fuerza—. Todo esto tiene que ser muy duro para ti y quiero que sepas que te ayudaré en todo lo que haga falta.

—Eso ya me lo has dicho antes.

—No quiero que se te olvide.

Clemente suspiró. Tenía dos opciones. La primera pasaba por seguir lamentándose el resto de su vida, pero no le apetecía demasiado hacerlo. La segunda era adaptarse a la vida en el siglo XXI y aprender a ser un brujo.

—Dijiste que en Sevilla hay una tienda en la que venden varitas.

Lucía asintió, aflojando su agarre. Sonrió como si escuchar aquello la hubiera dejado muy satisfecha.

—¿Crees que estará abierta a estas horas?

—Es lo más probable.

—Entonces me gustaría que me llevaras hasta allí. Es momento de tomar el toro por los cuernos.

Lucía asintió. Clemente le pidió entonces que le dejara a solas unos momentos y optó por salir del cementerio. Los pueblos abandonados eran un espectáculo muy triste y no quería ni pensar en lo que tendría que estar pensando su amigo. Encontrar tu hogar destruido de un día para otro era tremendo.

—Lucía —Dijo él en cuanto volvió a su lado, justo antes de agarrarse a su mano para desaparecerse e ir a Sevilla—. ¿Crees que conservo algún derecho sobre la casa de mis padres? Me gustaría reclamarla.

—No tengo ni idea, pero no perdemos nada por intentarlo.

—Bien. Primero compraremos esa varita y luego ya veremos.

Lucía no se hizo de rogar. Iba a guiar a Clemente a través de ese nuevo mundo y, si era necesario, le ayudaría a recuperar una casa que ya no era más que cuatro paredes derrumbadas.

* * *

 _Hola, holita._

 _He apurado bastante el límite de palabras. La historia ha tardado en salir, pero mentiría si dijera que he tenido dificultades para escribirla. Espero cumplir con las condiciones del reto. Yo creo que sí, pero a saber._

 _Decir que las referencias a "Los 4.400" sólo están ambientadas en sus primeros capítulos y que Carrascosa es un personaje de Fiera Fierce, que aunque está desaparecida siempre la tengo en la memoria._

 _Espero que os haya gustado y que me dejéis un review._

 _Besetes._


End file.
